RYFAM Matthews May Birthdays
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Topanga Celebrate Their Birthdays


There are two Matthews who have birthdays in May, Maya's and Topanga's. This year it was decided that one of the Birthday celebrations was to be a Matthews just-family sleepover with Auggie, Cory, Maya, Morgan, Riley, and Topanga held at Maya and Riley's Condo. Farkle and Smackle were staying in their Minkii Penthouse, so Smackle's Condo was available to accommodate some of the family for the sleepover too. As was Ava and Auggie's Condo next door to Maya and Riley's Condo.

Ava had to keep the Minkii Arts and Newspaper offices open, so she stayed at the AIT+ Studio Suite, Katy and Shawn were needed to keep Topanga's Bakery and Coffee House open and stayed in the apartment over Topanga's, and Kerri had to stay in Philadelphia and keep the Minkii LGBTQ Newspaper office there open.

The Birthday party was planned to include a dinner, an evening of games, and a brunch the next day. To save cooking time, Maya and Riley had decided to have both the dinner and the next-day brunch prepared by a local catering company and all they would have to do was warm the meals to be served.

On the day of the party, Cory and Topanga picked up Morgan at the train station on their way to the party. Everyone arrived around 6:00 PM and started the party with a champagne Happy Birthday toast to Maya and Topanga. Then they enjoyed a good dinner with more champagne. The Birthday cake was their dessert.

Everyone helped to clear the table and clean the kitchen, then everyone sat down at the table again to play a birthday game. Riley brought over an empty champagne bottle and announced that the birthday game was going to be Strip Spin-The-Bottle. The rules were simple: When the bottle pointed to a person, that person had to kiss the person who was the spinner, and everyone took a drink of champagne. The person who had the bottle pointing at them had to remove an article of clothing. If they did not have any clothes left, they had to perform a Dare provided by the person who had spun the bottle. Birthday-Girl Topanga was the first person to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun around two times and pointed to Morgan. All of the ladies were wearing a dress, bra, panties, stockings, and high heels. Topanga kissed Morgan who smiled and took off her high heels. Everyone took a drink of champagne. Morgan spun the bottle which rotated three times and pointed to Maya. Morgan kissed Maya who took off her dress and everyone took a drink of champagne.

Maya spun the bottle which pointed to Aggie. The two men were wearing a shirt, slacks, boxers, socks, and shoes. Maya kissed Auggie who took off his shoes and everyone took a drink of champagne. He spun to the bottle and it pointed to Morgan again. He kissed her and she took off her stockings.

After twenty minutes and a whole bottle of champagne consumed, everyone was wearing a single item of clothing. Everyone was sitting at the table topless. And it was Maya's turn to spin the bottle which pointed to Auggie. They kissed and he stood and pulled off his boxers and stood naked in front of everyone. His five-inch penis started to become erect. He told the group: "Ok, now we are going to change the rules. We are going to have two teams. Team Auggie is Me, Morgan, and Topanga. Team Cory is Cory, Maya, and Riley."

He spun the champagne bottle and it pointed to Riley. He kissed Riley: "Now Team Cory is going to strip each other, and the two ladies are going to make him cum by using their lips, tongues, and fingers on his ass, balls, and penis. Ready, begin." Maya and Riley both helped Cory take off his boxers and he stripped his daughter and her wife. Maya immediately put his penis in her mouth and began to suck it. Riley got into position and started licking his balls. Cory's seven-inch penis got erect quickly and Riley moved to start licking his ass cheeks and then using her tongue on this asshole. He shot his cum into Maya's mouth and she swallowed it all.

Riley spun the bottle and it pointed to Topanga. Riley kissed her and stripped off her panties, as Maya did the same to Morgan. Riley told Team Auggie: "Now do the same thing to Auggie. Make him cum by using your lips, tongues, and fingers on his ass, balls, and penis. Ready, begin." Morgan immediately put his penis in her mouth and began to suck it. Topanga got into position and started licking his balls. Auggie's five-inch penis got erect quickly and Topanga moved to start licking his ass cheeks and then using her tongue on this asshole. He shot his cum into Morgan's mouth and she swallowed it all.

Topanga spun the bottle and it pointed to Maya. She kissed Maya and told the members of Team Cory to come over to the sofa and rim the asses of Team Auggie. Cory got behind Morgan, Riley got behind Auggie, and Maya got behind Topanga. They all started to use their tongues to lick their ass cheeks, then spread the cheeks and probed with their fingers into each asshole. All three Team Cory members were moaning and squirming their asses. Maya was the first to cause Topanga to have an awesome orgasm, then Cory got Morgan to have her awesome orgasm. Riley moved so she was under Auggie and sucked him until he filled her mouth with his cum and she swallowed it all. Maya then called a time-out for everyone to recover and have some snacks and champagne at the table.

After the rest period, Riley said it was time for the Birthday Girls to receive their presents and directed Maya and Topanga to opposite ends of the sofa and lied down face up. Auggie got in front of Topanga and Cory got in front of Maya and Riley told them to begin. The two men then started to fuck the Birthday Girl in front of him. They both started slowly and made love to their Girl. Then they started to increase their speed and the depth of their strokes that caused both moans and encouragement from the Girls to go faster and deeper. They kept increasing both speed and depth until both Maya and Topanga screamed as they experienced awesome orgasms at the same time. When they recovered, Riley helped Maya to lie on top of Topanga with her mouth on Topanga's pussy and Topanga's mouth on her pussy. They both licked each other clean.

Everyone went back to the table and had one final toast to the Birthday Girls. Then Auggie and Morgan went to his Condo and Cory and Topanga went to Farkle and Smackle's Condo. Maya and Riley went to take a shower together, got into bed in the spoon position, kissed goodnight, and went to sleep.


End file.
